Consequences of Drugs
by DracoandGinny
Summary: After Draco finds Ginny when she is on a major high, he sets out to help her. Can he brake through the walls of depression, or will it eat her alive?
1. Draco's Finding

"Malfoy, what did you do to my sister?!" Ron Weasley yelled and the whole Burrow shook. He was sending death glares at Draco. If he'd been able to, Ron would've punched Draco, but he couldn't.

"Your sister did this to her self. She was lucky I was there to save her sorry butt." Malfoy said looking down at the girl who was currently sleeping because of a potion. He knew what she was going through. Depression. Drugs. Alcohol. Substance abuse. He'd been there. He recovered with the help of a younger girl who knew what he'd been going through. 

"What the hell happened to her you bloody git?!" Ron yelled. No body else bothered to tell him to stop yelling. The whole family was up and looking at Draco. They wanted an answer. An answer Draco didn't want to give. It would kill them to know the truth. The truth always hurts. 

"You've probably noticed that Ginny has been acting strange. Well, she's depressed. Worse then normal. She's doing what I did until I got help. She's on drugs. Tonight she'd been smoking pot, weed, and God knows what else. She was hanging with some other druggies when there was a drive-by shooting. The took Ginny and threw her into the car."

"Oh my god." Ron whispered in a voice that was not his. He looked like he was going to faint. 

"It gets worse. They took her to a empty storehouse and tied her to a chair. She was very high and started cussing the guys out. The pulled out a gun and put it to her head. They asked her all kinds of questions. Some she didn't know the answer to. They hit her over the head with a gun and left her lying in an alley. That's when I walked by and saw her body. She's alive, but barely."

"How do you know all this?" Ron demanded starring at his little sister. Tears were running down his face. Ron looked like a ghost. Draco was having trouble telling them the truth. It was so hard for them. They had no idea that Ginny had been doing this. 

"She told me all this as I made her a potion so she could get some sleep. She had to tell someone who'd done the same thing. She trusts me, but she doesn't trust you. She may never trust you." Draco said and kneeled by Ginny as she opened her eyes. 

"Draco, where am I? What happened?" She asked, not looking at her surroundings. She didn't notice her whole family was standing around her. All she knew was that Draco was standing by her. 

Draco didn't answer her. He just sat there looking at her. Ginny tried to get her eyes to focus on something else but everything was a blur. Her head was pounding and the world was spinning. Ginny moaned some as she tried to make sense of that night's events. It wasn't the first time this had happened. Last time someone got shot. But Ginny's mind couldn't register anything. 

"Slash said that if I took all the drugs I'd sleep forever. She called it eternal sleep. So we both took all the drugs we could get our hands on. Slash got shot though. I pushed her out of the way but the bullet hit her arm. I tried to stay with her but they wouldn't let me. I did see them shoot her over and over again. As the car sped off I saw the ground soaked with blood. She didn't deserve to die. She had a mother that she had to take care off. They probably killed her mother already. Slash was just trying to get some money. She didn't deserve to die!" Ginny said and started to sob. Her body shook violently. The Weasley's watched with horror as Draco pulled a gun out of her pocket.

"Did you kill anyone Gin? Did you shoot the gun?" Draco asked in a toneless voice. Ginny bit her lip and took a couple of deep breaths before answering.

"I shot the guy that shot Slash. I aimed for the chest. I don't know if he died or not. The guys who were with him just left him there and drove off. I don't know about anyone else though." Ginny said and Draco nodded. 

"Ginny, tell me where Slash was killed and where she lives. Her mother might be alive. She might be too."

"She lives on 14 6th Avenue. She was shot at 17th Street." Ginny said and Draco nodded. 

Keep her under a body bind until I get back. Don't answer the door for anyone. I'll be back as soon as I can." And with that he walked out of the house. Leaving the Weasley's to deal with a very high Ginny. 


	2. Ginny's First Visit With the Counselor

Dear Diary,

My counselor Evan told me to write down my thoughts, feelings, and emotions in you. So I will. I will start by telling you how weird Evan is. She's like crazy! She's just weird! Yet, she made me think about a lot of things. She is a great counselor, in her own weird way.

Well, why don't I just right down the whole conversation:

Evan: Ginny, it is so nice to meet you. So tell me, why are you here?

Ginny: Cuz I do drugs and I need to get off of them. They will ruin my life if I don't. (At this time I was being sarcastic Diary!)

Evan: They already have, look at your friend Slash, she is dead.

Ginny: Drugs didn't do that!

Evan: Ginny, would Slash have been out at that place if she wasn't on drugs?

Ginny: No.

Evan: Would she have been there if you weren't there?

Ginny: No.

Evan: Would she have been there if you had refused the drugs when she handed them to you?

Ginny: I don't think so. She might, but probably not. Why? Why does it matter?

Evan: Ginny, you have ruined not only your life, but those around you. Because of you, Slash is dead, your brother Ron tried to kill himself, Fred and George aren't eating, and Harry is currently in St. Mungos. All because you took a little packet of drugs from one person. Doesn't that sound like a ruined life?

Ginny: Yes, but.....

Evan: But what?

Ginny: Isn't also Slash's fault? She is the one who gave them to me.

Evan: So if Hermione gave them to you, you wouldn't have taken them? or would you, seeing as you two or so close. Well, used to be. After all, you did start calling her mudblood , How do you think she feels? I bet pretty bad. She can't stop crying, and you are the reason why. Slash has very little to do with it. You have a mind, you think for your self. You could have said no. Instead, you said yes.

Ginny: So, everything that happened with my family is my fault? 

Evan: Almost, but the thing is, you weren't there to see the good times. You were to busy trying to get hold of some drugs. Now it is time for you to go, I will see you next time, Ginny.

Ginny: Bye, Evan. 

Okay, isn't she weird? But I was thinking about what she said, and she is right. Now I feel all guilty. Well, I have to go, mum is cooking dinner. Oh, I'm doing ok without the drugs. I didn't take a lot of them anyways. 

Also, Draco Malfoy has been stopping by here a lot, I wonder why.   
  
  
  
  


END

A/N: Thankies to all you that reviewed, I feel so special! I d like to give a special thanks to my betareader/confidence booster, Kimberly a.k.a Pink-Crane. You are a great helper!

fcuking cathy: Thankies! I'm glad you like it. The plot is sorta of difficult, but it will work.

Pink-Crane: Thanks a lot! Also, I sorta explained why Draco is being nice. It is because he also did drugs once, and he knows what its like. You will find out more about what happened to Ginny before the story started. I swear. I have it all worked out in my head! Also, thanks for saying you'd be my beta reader! 

Anyone else I didn't name, thanks! My reviews aren't all there, so you know how it is! I love you all!


	3. Draco's Comfession

Draco walked into Ginny's room and sat down gently on the edge of her bed. Ginny looked up from the book she was reading a gave him a small smile. Draco smiled back and put his hand on her arm. She flinched and looked at the hand the book was hiding. 

"Ginny, you know I won't hurt. I promise I won't, ok?" Draco used a soft, soothing voice. Ginny nodded her head. 

After Ginny seemed to calm down and relax, Draco jerked her arm. The book fell, and so did a needle. Ginny said nothing.

"I knew it! You lied to me, and tried to decieve me! I thought.....but it was all a lie! Just to keep your drugs!" Draco was glaring so intensely that for a moment, Ginny couldn't even speak. She tried to a few times.

"Draco, you know that you have only been hired by my parents. I know you wouldn't be here if it weren't for that fact. As for what you thought......I have no clue whether its wrong or right, seeing as I don't know what you thought," Ginny tried to be as gentle with her voice as possible, so as to not provoke Draco.

"What I thought? What I thought?! I thought you cared about me! I thought you loved me! I love you, but is that enough! No! You need your drugs more then anyone else! So until you can realize how much your hurting yourself, I won't be around!" With that Draco stalked out of her room, and the house.

"He'll come back, he can't stay away," Ginny said, trying to make herself believe it. Her mum who had been outside the door spoke up.

"Maybe not Ginny. After all, Draco Malfoy doesn't wait too long. And you've made him wait long enough". Ginny wondered if she would ever see him again, and all at once she slipped into despair. She was again, no longer in control of her body.


End file.
